helpless
by Rikkubaby21
Summary: RikkuXGippalThey are bfgf, then something bad happens, they break up and...yeah! will they find a new love? or will they fall in love all over again? they are in highschool too. Please R&R, i'm ot good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?...yeah, i know i'm late...okay! i'll meet ya at your locker...Bye!" Gippal said to Rikku on his cell phone. "WOW! i never knew i was 20 minutes late!" Gippal said to his self as he raced out of his and Tidus's dorm room. As he approached Rikku's locker he noticed that she wasn't there, as well that there was loud screaming, and cussing coming from a section of lockers. "hmmmm, Maybe I should check it out!" Gippal thought to himself. "OH MY GOD!" Gippal shouted. When he looked down, on the floor there was Rikku and Paine, fighting. Paine was one of the most meanest, toughest, and punkiest (yes, i know it's not a word!) people in the whole school. She was known for beating any-one up if they got in her way, but in this case, Rikku badmouthed her, and got caught. "rikku, get out of there while you can, i can take her!" Gippal shouted as Rikku quickly ran to class and sat in her desk, all alone, doing nothing. "awwww, that's so sweet, A fugly boyfriend standing up for some fugly girl!" Paine screamed. "ya what ever you Btch, you gonna give up yet? cuz i'm getting kinda bored!" Gippal yelled as he dodged her punches. "yeah! actually, i am!" Paine yelled, as she PUNCHED GIPPAL and gave him a bleeding nose. "that should teach ya to mess with me!" Paine smiled as she said what she usually said after winning a fight. "okay! i can't stand this! gippal is probably being beat up, and what am i doing? sitting here, not doing anything at all! I can't stand this!" Rikku said as she ran over to where every-one was fighting. "Gippal, are...OH MY GOD! are you alright? Rikke asked him as his nose was bleeding. "yeah, i guess so...so i guess you probably don't want to go out with me anymore, huh." Gippal said as he looked down at his blood stained shirt. "ummm...why would I wanna...dump you?" Rikku asked slightly confused. "Because, i lost to a girl, that's why. now i'm the biggest joke of the school!" Gippal said as his nose was still bleeding. "no way! i'll like always be here for you! no matter what happens, you could lose to a nerd, and i still wouldn't care!" Rikku said as she smiled at Gippal. "now let's get you cleaned up before class starts!" Rikku said pulling Gippal up from a small puddle of blood on the fround. "don't worry, i'll always be there for you" Rikku told Gippal again, except this time, it was as if she was wispering.

please R&R this is...my third fanfic, so yeah! i will update almost everyday!


	2. Emotions

that day after their fourth class, Gippal asked Rikku if she wanted to hang-out today. "oh, well me and yuna were planning to hang-out today, and she was going to help me with my homework." Rikku told Gippal smiling. "ummm...okay, it's just that i've been thinking and, well you and me haven't really been talking, or hugging since that fight a couple hours ago, it's like you don't want to be seen with me almost." Gippal said looking serious. "well stop thinking that! ya know I love ya! kiss kiss!" yelled rikku as she ran towards Yuna's locker to talk about their plans. "well, okay then!" thought gippal as he went back to his dorm for lunch. "so, yuna...me and Gippal, we're almost on the edge of breaking up, because he keeps accusing me of not liking him anymore because of that fight. and it's getting really annoying too!" Rikku told Yuna as she took her books out of her bag. "well, he is right. You haven't even hugged, or kissed him after the fight, and you could of asked him to hang-out with us too." yuna told Rikku looking a bit worried. "SO YOU'RE ON GIPPAL'S SIDE OF THIS? WELL THEN GO AHEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU! maybe i'll go and commit suicide, then ya wouldn't have to put up with me!" screamed Rikku at the top of her lungs, not even thinking about crying. "but...but...i didn't mean it that way, you'll always be my best friend forever, and nothing could possibly change that." Yuna said, trying to calm Rikku down. "well, you go ahead and be boyfriend and girlfriend with Gippal" rikku said gathering her books and putting them into her bag. "well, Tidus is my boyfriend though." said Yuna almost crying. "well since your such a whore, cheat off them!" Rikku said as she walked out the door.

"Hey dude, shouldn't you be hanging out with Rikku?" asked Tidus. "no, i guess not, because she hates me!" Gipal said as he started explaining the story to Tidus. "uh-huh, I see!" said Tidus, "well give her a call, but don't bring anything about your relation ship, it might make her go belistick" Tidus said as he started to laugh. "well...here I go!" said Gippal as he started dialing Rikku's phone number. "hello?" answered Rikku in a half dead tone of voice. "oh, hi. it's Gippal, i was wondering if you wanted to hang-out today." asked Gippal. "NO FRICKEN WAY! I"M SO MAD AT YOU! YOU KEEP ON BUGGING ME ABOUT THE RELATION WE "HAD" AND NOW YOU'RE PHONING ME?" yelled Rikku as loud as she could as she broke up With Gippal, as he hung-up.

"II HATE THIS WORLD, AND I HATE EVERYBODY WHO LIVES ON IT!" thought Rikku to her self.

the next day at school, Rikku was wearing black, baggy jeans, and a big baggy sweat-shirt. she changed her style, to the punk/goth style.

"hey Paine" rikku said to Paine. "Hey dude, watcha up to?' asked Paine. ya see, Paine and Rikku were friends, they were loners, punks, and goths. "nothing" said rikku as her head hung down. "so, your next class is martial arts?" asked Paine. "yeah, do you?" asked Rikku. "yeah, what about your stupid boyfriend? what the hell is he going to do when he sees you with me, and dressed in black?" asked Paine. "well, he's not my boyfriend" Rikku told Paine. "Hey Rikku, wait up! i need to tell you something!" yelled Gippal as Yuna followed him.

sorry so long! the next chapter should be coming


End file.
